clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence Sale
'Clarence's Sale '''is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Academic Scream ' Premise Clarence hosts a garage sale after deciding it was best to sale some of his old toys. Characters Transcript episode begins where we see Mary with Clarence's pants in her hands, walking to Clarence's room. *'Clarence: 'Mary ....Oh hey, mom! How are ya' doing? *'Mary: 'I'm doing fine, clarence. Now, can you please be a dear and grab your clean pants. *'Clarence: 'Alright, mom.. Besides, i look ridiculous in my underwear.. *'Mary: 'Just take it, and over Clarence's toys AHHGH! on his box. Ow! *'Clarence: 'gasps Mom! are you okay? *'Mary: 'groans N-No, im not... Also since you're in the road to almost being in sixth grade, you don't need your toys anymore.. Well some of them of course! *'Clarence: 'Why would i give them away? They're my treasure and not my history.. *'Mary: '...What about your one of clarence's box objects Wait.. is that your pacifier..?! I thought i put it in the dumpster, unless.. facepalms of course you would. Alright, Clarence.. I think i have an idea of getting rid of your old toys and objects.. It'll be fun! the episode cuts to outside of Clarence's House where we see a garage-sale type object and with Clarence's old toys and objects. *'Clarence: 'Garage sale! Garage sale! Get your ol' pacifier for just sixty pennies! *'Joshua: 'Yuck! Pass! Wait a second.. Clarence Oh.. poop. S-Stay away from me! You're not gonna break one of my body parts! then ran away. *'Clarence: 'Uh.. alright then? Garage sale! Garage sale! Get a toy for sale! *'Percy: 'Oooh, i want your pacifier! How much does it cost? *'Clarence: 'The magical, the mythical and legend pacifier costs... over five pennies. *'Percy: 'gasps I have enough in my pockets! Here! then gives five pennies to Clarence. *'Clarence: 'Thanks and here's the legend pacifier! then gave Percy his pacifier and then Percy walks away. *'Percy: 'Thank you for your service! *'Clarence: 'Ahh.. this isn't terrible as i thought! Garage Sale! Garage sale! the episode cuts to where we see Chad eating oranges. *'Chad: 'full This is the life, i could live thorugh oranges anytime.. *'Mary: 'in to the kitchen. Now, it looks like you took my advice for eating oranges. *'Chad: 'his oranges behind him. I... don't know what you're talking about. *'Mary: 'chuckles Chad, i know for a fact your hiding them behind your back.. Let's see em'! *'Chad: 'sighs Fine.. then shows his oranges he bitten to Mary. *'Mary: 'Now, you're becoming an healthy-taker. *'Chad: 'up and walks to the bathroom Also, you have seen nothing... the episode cuts back to Clarence's Garage sale. *'Clarence: '....It's been two hours and nobody even bother to check my sale.. Wait, i think i have an idea! then knocks on Jeff's door. *'Clarence: 'Jeff! Jeff! It's me, Clarence! then opens his door. *'Jeff: 'sighs What do you need Clarence..? Also, i've told you already! My blank papers are out of limits! Find another person's blank paper to use to make your comics. *'Clarence: 'I don't need that right now and also, good idea! I might do that another time soon.. Anyways, i need your help to make signs to advertise my garage sale! *'Jeff: 'Not gonna happen.. his door Not gonna happen, no way! Not a single bit! I hate garage sales! It makes you like an lazy person! Just selling to random strangers! *'Clarence: '....Party pooper, but it is time for Plan B... B is for biscuits! As in, for lunchtime! Anyways! To my kitchen! the episode cuts to Clarence's house where we see him eating bread in his kitchen. *'Clarence: 'full Wow chad, your bread is really good! Nice use of butter! *'Chad: 'Thanks! All rights are served to you. *'Clarence: 'laughs Nice catchphrase, i can't wait for you to be my dad! It'll be great! *'Chad: 'I know... right? the episode cuts to Sumo's house where we see Sumo watching one of the boxing matches on his television. *'Announcer: 'TV And the meaty fatty conquers the square vortex! The heat is on! *'Sumo: '..Ah! BEAT HIM MEATY FATTY! *'Clarence: 'Hey, Sumo! *'Sumo: 'screams GAH! Clarence...?! What are you doing here and crawling up here without seein' you... *'Clarence: 'I've came here to tell you that.. a montage starts where we see Clarence and Sumo creating signs to advertise Clarence's Garage sale. They placed it in the fences, the mailboxes and the cars and trees and houses. Then, once they were done. They high-fived each other. *'Clarence: 'I say we did A-Okay! *'Sumo: 'I know, and look! Customers are here to buy your old toys! Ready to sacrifice your legends and turn em' to history? *'Clarence: 'sighs I guess so... one hour later. Everything from his garage-sale stand was gone. *'Sumo: 'Well, it's time to hit the showers! See you next time, Clarence! *'Clarence: '..Yeah, okay! Bye! walks back to his room and sighs happily. *'Clarence: 'Good thing, i got rid of those old toys! Now i have room to buy more! laughs Just kiddin' with ya'! Wait, who am i talking to? *'Chad: '''I don't know, Clarence.. I don't know.. episode ends Category:Clarence Continuation episodes Category:Clarence Continuation